Jinx's Hair
by Mystoriesaremybabies
Summary: Kid Flash has always wondered why Jinx doesn't let her hair down. He can't get to sleep one night, so he decides to finally get some answers. He might get more than he bargained for when Jinx finally realises that someone cares. One shot. Rated T because I can't remember if it has any swearing.


**I don't own Teen Titans or its characters.**

**Hola people!**

**So I was sitting in bed and this idea just hit me. I love Jinx and Kid Flash being coupled together so I thought I'd try to write some fluff about them.**

**Instead of devil horns, I've made it so that Jinx's hair bares some resemblance to a horse shoe. Don't know which one I really think is right but I got an idea after I saw it somewhere.**

**I appreciate some people might not like it, but no flames.**

**This is just an updated version. I think I've gotten rid of all the errors now.**

**Remember to review.**

Kid Flash had always wondered why Jinx never let her bright neon pink hair down. He had once asked her about it, only to be questioned in return.

"Why is that relevant?" She had retorted.

"Just curious." He had replied.

After that he didn't have a chance to ask her again because she had bombarded him with a million questions.

_Well she would be good at diversion._ _She is an ex villian after all. _He thought.

Although that didn't explain why she wouldn't want to answer. He had established that the topic made her uncomfortable, but he couldn't understand why. It seemed like a fairly reasonable question to him.

_Then again, she's the most unique person I've ever met. She never stops surprising me with the things she does. _He sighed before sitting up in his bed.

Jinx had moved into his flat about two months ago. His spare room had been decorated to fit Jinx's personal preferance. She had made it clear from day one that eventhough this was his house, that room was her domain.

From anyone else, Kid Flash would have been annoyed. Not her though. He liked her sass...he liked everything about her. Her flawless skin, her unusual pink eyes, her candyfloss hair. He even loved her almost bipolar personality. Everything. Well, apart from her secrets.

She was one big mystery that he couldn't solve. Despite all of his efforts, he had made absolutely no progress in getting her to open up. Constantly he would tell her she could confide in him; he would reassure her that he could be trusted.

At times, it seemed like she wanted to tell him, but something always held her back. The words were always on the edge of her tongue yet she never managed to speak them.

He sat there thinking for a while before his mind was made up. He crept into Jinx's room and stood by her bed. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. There was no trace of the hostile expression that usually adorned her beautiful features.

Kid Flash sighed at what he was about to do. From what he had gathered, Jinx was _not _someone you wake up in the middle of the night.

Staring at her for a while, he finally shook her awake. She groaned and rolled over so that her back was facing him. He tried a few more times and eventually she stirred.

"What do you want?" She asked, sleep colouring her tone.

"I just wanted to talk." He answered.

Jinx looked at the clock. _2:49, great. _She threw him a skeptical look.

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?"

"No...well, yes. But I can't wait that long." He answered.

Jinx glared at him. "Wally, I know you're impatient, but this is taking the piss." She told him.

"Sorry" He said sincerly, but he made no effort to leave.

Jinx sighed and made room for him on her bed. He happily sunk into the comfy covers.

"How is it that your bed is so much more comfortable than mine?" He asked before sniffing her quilt and then adding "And it smells better as well."

"I don't know." Jinx replied. "I haven't done anything to them."

Kid Flash paused for a moment and then he did something unexpected. He brushed his nose along Jinx's skin and breathed in deeply.

Jinx looked at him in shock. "Are you _sniffing _me?"

"Yes" He said before continuing on his former mission. He smelled the quilt again and realised that it was Jinx's scent that made the whole bed, no the whole _room _smell so nice.

"Why?"

He sat up straight and grinned at her. "Because I've just discovered that it's you who makes everything in this room have the most beautiful aroma I have ever came across."

"_Me_!" Jinx exclaimed, clearly surprised.

"Yep" Kid Flash answered.

_How could she not know? _He thought before adding. "You smell like a mixture of candyfloss and roses." _My two favourite things. Speaking of candyfloss...I'd better get back to the issue regarding her hair. _He said in his head.

Meanwhile, Jinx was comparing her scent to that of her covers. _He's right. _She commented silently. _Wonder why I never noticed. Probably because I've grown so accustomed to the smell._

She glance at Kid Flash and realised that he was staring at her hair.

"Something wrong with my hair?" She asked.

"No" He answered immediately. "I was just wondering what it would look like down."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Jinx panicked. _If he is suggesting that I put my hair down, he's got another thing coming._

Kid Flash could see anxiety build up in Jinx the moment he finished that last sentence. Her pink eyes flashed with worry and her hands trembled slightly. He himself grew quite worried when she looked like she was about to hyperventilate.

"Are you okay?" He whispered.

"I'm not putting my hair down, I'm not." She muttered like she hadn't heard him.

"Why?" He asked gently. He wasn't used to seeing Jinx this vulnerable. It scared him.

Jinx didn't answer. Instead, she pulled her quilt over her head and sank into the bed.

Kid Flash waited a few minutes. It didn't seem like she was coming back up, so he decided to go underneath aswell. When his eyes had adjusted, he could see that Jinx was looking at him.

"Why do you want me to tell you so bad?" She asked in a semi composed voice.

Kid Flash was caught off guard for a moment. _Because I think I'm falling for you. _He silently answered. Of course this isn't what he told her. "I just want to help. You can trust me, Jinx."

Jinx studied him for a while before closing her eyes and shaking her head. "You'll think it's stupid. You'll laugh." She whispered.

Once again he was caught off guard. Why did she think that he would laugh at her? "No I wont." He reassured her.

Jinx shook her head again, not convinced.

Kid Flash sighed. He was so close, yet so far away. "Jinx" He started, his tone serious. "All I want is to help you. You're important to me."

Jinx looked at him and saw he wasn't lying. Tears threatened to spill as the realisation hit her. _He cares. He actually cares. _She thought, overjoyed.

Kid Flash noticed her tears and became alarmed. "Jinx, are you crying? I didn't mean to offend you. I-" He was cut off when Jinx unexpectedly jumped into his arms, knocking the covers off them in the process.

For a moment he was shocked, but he quickly recovered and pulled her into his lap, returning the hug almost immediately.

"Thank you." Jinx whispered into his ear.

"For what?" He asked, genuinly confused.

"For caring." She replied and tightened her hold on him.

Once again he was confused. He pulled back slightly so that he could see her face. "Jinx, I've always cared. I keep telling you this."

"I know" She stated. "I guess it's because I've never known what being cared for feels like. I couldn't recognise it so I didn't know whether you were telling the truth."

Kid Flash pulled her into his embrace again. They stayed like that for a few minutes, content in the mutual silence.

Then Jinx decided to break it. "You're the first person to ever tell that you care, you know?" She carried on when a thought occured to her. "Why do you care? What's so special about me?"

Kid Flash looked at her in disbelief. Was she blind? "What's so special about you? You mean besides your gourgeous face, amazing personality and annoyingly fascinating habits, do I really have to continue?"

Now it was Jinx's turn to look at him in disbelief. He really thought all of those things about her? Yes. It was obviously by the look on his face that he truly believed everything he was saying.

She was speechless. Kid Flash took this as an opportunity to continue his little speech. "I know this sounds unrealistic, considering the small amount of time we've spent together, but-" He took a deep breath and continued. _This is it. _"I think I'm falling for you." He rushed and then held his breath as he waited for her responce.

It seemed to him that Jinx had gone into shock. He snapped his fingers a couple of times and she eventually focused her eyes on him. Time seemed to stop. It was just him and her. Nothing else mattered; nothing else could compare to what they were feeling at that moment.

Simultaneously, they both leaned towards each other until their lips connected. It was a short and sweet kiss, and afterwards Jinx rested her forehead on his.

"Now, are you gonna tell me why you wont let your hair down?" Kid Flash asked gently.

Jinx visibly tensed in his arms but sighed in defeat.

"It's because I'm bad luck." She began. "Although most people think my hair looks like devil horns, I actually styled it so that it looks like a horse shoe. Call me superstitious, but I need all of the good luck that I can get. It balances things out; makes me less likely to ruin things." She explained.

Kid Flash studied her for a moment. She was dead serious; she still thought that she was bad luck. This made him slightly angry. "Jinx" He said as he looked into her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you, eventhough your powers are bad luck, it doesn't mean that you are."

"Of course it does! How could it not?" She replied.

"Your powers don't make you who you are; only you can do that. I mean, take me for example. Despite being the fastest boy alive, you've pointed out countless times that I can be unbelievably slow. You're a good person Jinx. If you really were bad luck, how did I meet you?"

Jinx didn't know why that was revelant right now so she tilted her head questioningly.

"The first day we met was the luckiest day of my life. If you were bad luck, then I we wouldn't be in our current situation, would we?"

Jinx knew what he was refering to; they had been practically sewn together for the last thirty five minutes, and then there was that kiss to consider aswell. She could see what he was saying, but that didn't make it any less harder to accept.

As impatient as ever, Kid Flash _really _wanted to cut to the chase. "Are you going to take your hair down, or am I going to have to do it for you?"

She hesitated. "I still don't think it's a good idea."

Kid Flash scoffed. "C'mon Jinx, nothing bad will happen." He promised her. Then he frowned. Did she not trust him?

Jinx thought about the different scenarios in her head. _The house could burn down, the windows could smash, the- _She forced herself to stop thinking and just trust Wally.

With shaking hands, she unclasped the first metal band, the second following soon after. She ruffled her hair and then smoothed it back down. She had to admit, it felt nice to let her head breath.

Feeling eyes on her, she looked at Kid Flash. He was mesmerised by the way her hair flowed past her shoulders and down to the lower part of her back. Of course she didn't know this, so she just looked at him in confusion.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"I thought you were beautiful before, now there are no words to describe you." He whispered, almost in a trance.

When he realised he had said that outloud, he blushed. It didn't take him long to recover though, and he extended his arm towards her hair. His hands trying to mimic the actions she did earlier.

"What are you doing?" Jinx asked before involutarily leaning into his touch.

"Doing what you did before, aren't I?" He asked.

"No" Jinx answered as she sighed.

"How do you know?" Kid Flash questioned.

"Because what I did earlier felt like nothing compared to how amazing this feels." She told him. To her it felt like gentle caresses against her hair.

Kid Flash grinned and carried on stroking her hair for what felt like hours.

At some point, they had both layed down onto the bed and had started to cuddle. Kid Flash looked down at Jinx's peaceful face.

There were still many secrets behind those innocent eyes, secrets that he intended to find out, but for now he was content to just be with Jinx. He tucked her more securely into side and began to let sleep consume him.

"You should let your hair down more often." He whispered as a yawn escaped his mouth.

The last thing he heard was Jinx's sweet voice, "I think I will."

**The end. **

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**I've got some serious writer's block on Melting an Ice Queen right now, so I wrote this to make up for my lack of updates.**

**I AM NOT ABANDONING IT. At the moment I just can't think of where I want my plot to go.**

**I've scratched the idea of a summer camp fanfic for now. I was reading a really good story this morning and it gave me some inspiration to start a new fanfic.**

**I'm thinking 'Konoha Witches' Not going to go into a lot of details, just saying that I'll probably start it when I'm about half way through Melting an Ice Queen.**

**Review, review, review!**

**Toodles! ;)**


End file.
